Black Hand Blues
by Lynx the Youkai
Summary: Miroku is beaten by a girl in the forest and accused of raping her. He now must clear his name after meeting the inu gang and his past comes back to haunt him. Rated for suggestion of rape and moderate swearing
1. Default Chapter

Black Hand Blues  
  
Miroku wandered down the dirt path towards the next village. He was still contemplating what he did wrong but he couldn't think with the pounding in his head. His side was still bleeding slightly from the knife wound. 'Why did she betray me?' Miroku thought as he pondered what happened.  
  
Flash-back  
  
It was raining and Miroku noticed his clothes starting to get soaked. Then he saw her, the woman he had been tracking (or stalking) for weeks. He had asked her to meet him by the large tree in the forest so he could tell her how he felt. Before he knew it she had closed the gap between them but when she reached him she hit him with a felled tree branch over the head, pulled a knife from her pocket and jabbed it into his side. As he fell he noticed that her chest and her pants were covered in blood. As she turned away she calmly said "Now roll over and rot you dirty rapist." Miroku was at a loss at what she was talking about.  
  
End Flash-back  
  
"Heh. Lucky me she didn't know I was a monk and didn't finish me off." Miroku mumbled to himself. "But what could she have been talking about? I only came within 20 feet of her one other time. I had better find a place to stay for the night." The sun was setting and Miroku found a suitable tree to sleep in for the night and after digging out the inside of the tree curled up and fell asleep.  
  
Miroku found himself in a village in the middle of the day. He started yelling for people because none seemed to be out of doors. But all that answered him was the howl of the wind. Miroku then heard steps behind him and spun around but there was no one there. He then heard footsteps again and he spun around again but again there was no one there. This happened several times and he began to get scared. Suddenly a gray hand grabbed his arm. He spun and there was a person there who Miroku recognized as his old friend Bethlezar. "You did this." The man said. Miroku backed away and turned to run but he bumped into someone else. This time it was his mother. "You did this." His mother and the man behind him said in unison in a low sad voice. Then he was suddenly surrounded by everyone he had ever loved or been friends with, all saying the same thing in the same creepy voice. Then one knocked him down and they were upon him like dogs.  
  
Miroku sat up quickly breathing hard with his eyes wide open. 'It was all just a dream.' He thought before sleep overcame him again but this time he did not dream.  
  
Miroku woke and the sun was already high in the sky. Miroku guessed it was about noon. He left his seclusion and started walking towards the village again. When he reached the village he was relieved to see people walking about. He walked into the nearest tavern and saw quite a scene. There was a half-breed dog demon, a human girl, and a young fox demon. The half-breed was face-vaulting into the floor, the girl was yelling sit over and over again in tune to the half-breed's falls, and the fox boy was apologizing ,quite poorly in fact, to the bartender for what sounded like the half- breed's mistake. Miroku took a seat and watched the commotion. When the three people left the bar, Miroku followed them. "Wait up!" He yelled to the girl. All three stopped and turned around. Miroku quickly caught up with them. He then asked.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Will you please bear me a son." Miroku asked the girl. The girl's face instantly turned scarlet and if you looked hard enough you could see steam coming out of the hanyou's ears, while the little kitsune looked on with a confused look on his face. 


	2. The Joining

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue cause I don't own.  
  
"Will you please bear me a son?" Miroku asked the girl. The girl's face instantly turned scarlet and if you looked hard enough you could see steam coming out of the hanyou's ears, while the little kitsune looked on with a confused look on his face. "Wha. I don't even know your name." The girl whispered "Oh, I'm Miroku. I'm a monk." He said in a queer voice, which was unusual for him while talking to women. "Grrrrrrr." The hanyou growled. "Inuyasha knock it off! Well Mr. Miroku my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pointed at the half-breed dog man. "Don't forget about me!" The young fox said. "Oh, sorry! This is Shippo. He was orphaned when we first met him so he came with us after Inuyasha killed Monten and Hiten." As Kagome looked up she noticed that Inuyasha now had Miroku by the neck and was ripping at his robe. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha then face vaulted into the ground again. "Ahh ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "You were being a brat again." Shippo said in his happy go lucky voice. "Grrrr." Inuyasha growled as Shippo took off running and Inuyasha took chase. While Inuyasha chased Shippo in circles around Miroku and Kagome the latter two of the four talked. "So. exactly why did you ask me to bear you a son?" Kagome asked. "Because I needed some way of getting your attention. Before you say anything else do you have any herbs? You see my side is starting to hurt. again." Miroku inquired. "Oh my god! What happened to you" Kagome said as she got out her bandages. "I was stabbed by a women. She attacked me and hit me in the head as well but that healed." Miroku said calmly. "You should come with us. Your side won't heal right away and I will need to apply more of this stuff later." Kagome told him. "I couldn't impose on you any more but if you insist I guess I will come." 'I should probably tell her about my hand. naw.' Miroku thought as Inuyasha and Shippo came back and Kagome explained to them about Miroku coming. "What, Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Inuyasha screamed out as Shippo started singing and clapping about a new friend.  
  
Yeah I know this chapter was kinda short but this had to come sooner or later and I got writer's block about half way through. R&R if you have the heart. 


End file.
